Doki-Doki Literature Club: Self-Insert Extraordinaire
by The Tactician Magician
Summary: What happens when someone that has played the game, suddenly wakes up and finds himself this world? Obvious DDLC Spoiler Alert.
1. Chapter 1

Doki-Doki Literature Club  
Self-Insert Extraordinaire, Chapter 1

The birds were singing and the sunlight shined through the curtains. However, something was blatantly amiss.

' _ **This is not my room.'**_

I thought to myself, obviously freaked out over the current situation.

' _ **Was I kidnapped…? Did I go out yesterday night and have too much to drink…?'**_

The questions were way too many and of course, no answers to follow.

The room was nothing out of the ordinary. White walls, tidy furniture such as a desk and a closet… It seemed to be, at least, a normal room.

' _ **Maybe I should get up…?'**_

Gulping dry air, I got up on my feet, standing on the red rug.

' _ **At least the pajamas are mine…**_

 _ **Glass half full. Glass half full.'**_

The house seemed to be quiet and I wasn't sure if that was for the good or the bad. Looking around, I moved to the window. Peeking through the curtain, I didn't see anything outside of the ordinary. Other than it wasn't my neighborhood of course, which just added to the sense of discomfort that was overwhelming me.

The next thought that took me over was the one of escaping.

' _ **There has to be a spare set of clothes around here…'**_

Which I did find and oddly enough… I liked them. I put on black pants and a black and white button-up shirt.

' _ **Okay, time to get out of here…'**_

I slowly creaked open the door and peeked.

Nothingness. A dark corridor and that was about it. Perhaps some pieces of furniture with a plant on it, but other than that, nothing. The darkness was potentially due to the curtains being shut, and that wasn't one of his preoccupations at the moment.

' _ **Okay, I found stairs.'**_

Going down the steps, slowly, in order to not make much noise, I arrived at the bottom floor and immediately noticed that I was around the middle of the house. The corridor, in which I now stood in, had two doors and two door-less exits. I wouldn't dare to open any more doors than I actually had to. The path behind me led to another dark corridor while the one ahead me led to a living room area, in which, in the distance, I could spot what I believed to be the exit to the outside.

' _ **Right there…?'**_

I took a silent deep breath and stepped towards the living room area. It was relatively large, having the kitchen as part of it. I did like those types of designs in houses, and Japan was seemingly full of them. An aspect I did not mind at all. The living room was also dark, as the windows were completely shut.

' _ **Is there actually no one here…?'**_

I approximated myself to the way out and, to my disdain, it was locked.

' _ **Damn it… Of course…'**_

I looked around for a bit and noticed that atop a piece of furniture that there was a key.

' _ **Can it be…?'**_

I attempted and unlocked the door. The light of the outside almost blinded me, being inside a dark place for so long.

I gulped, not knowing what was going on and then had an idea. I could check the inscription next to the mail box and figure out if the name was familiar.

I ran there and chills went down my spine.

"… Mori?!" I almost shouted. I could no longer contain my voice.

It was my name. But then, I tried to calm myself, taking a long and deep breath.

"Maybe… Maybe I'm just at a relative's place. A distant one. One I do not know of, but they do. Yeah… That." I inhaled an exhaled once more and my heart almost skipped a beat when my name was pronounced at a distance, echoing through the street. A girl was running towards me shouting my name. She had red bow on her and was dressing a uniform that consisted of a jersey, a brown coat over it, and a black or dark blue skirt.  
I looked her way and turned pale.

' _ **Wait… wait wait wait wait wait…'**_

My teeth were crackling with one another.

"Minato…? You look like you've seen a ghost…" she looked worried. "Anyway… What are you doing in those clothes?! Today's a school day you know?!" the girl nagged, pointing her finger at me.

' _ **Damn it, damn it, damn it… What do I do?! What's going on?!'**_

That's all my mind could think about. As soon as I snapped back to 'reality' if I can even call this that, the girl was shoving me back into the house.

"H-Hey! This has to be a mistake!" I intervened, tripping on my words.  
"Mistake? Why? Did you sleep well last night, Minato? Come on, go change!" she pushed me back into the house, giggling at what she presumed to be silliness coming from my part.

"Okay…" I told myself. "Why is… Why…" I began hyperventilating.

"Why I am in that blasted game..." I murmured to myself, cursing my own life.

However, I raised my head and began thinking.

' _ **If… If I'm supposed to be in the protagonists place, then… This house should be secure.'**_

I opened the windows to let some clarity inside what I accepted as my walls for now. The light revealed the beautiful and tidy living room. To the left, I had the Living Room partition. Beige colored couches and a glass table in the center of them, with a television in a perfect harmonious angle with said couches. The walls were plain white.  
To the right, there was the kitchen partition. It felt modern being equipped with all sorts of machinery that would make my daily life easier.

I sighed and looked at the stairs leading to the room I woke up in. Fearing not having a choice given the situation, I climbed them and entered _my_ room.

' _ **Uniforms, uniforms… Come to think of it, I don't think I ever saw a male uniform in the whole game…'**_

Shaking my head, I continue looking as they should be relatively similar in terms of colors.  
As I dug around the closet, I find a uniform that does resemble the one the girl was using. It consisted of the brown blazer and dark blue pants. The forest green jersey came along with the set as well.

I get dressed in front of the mirror and hyperventilate some more as I combed my black hair.

' _ **Just why… Why am I here… How is this possible… And worst of all… I'm pretty certain that… she… knows.'**_

3


	2. Chapter 2

Doki Doki Literature Club  
Self-Insert Extraordinaire, Chapter 2

Horror.

It's all I could think about. Not being a particularly positive person overall, this just adds to that. However… Something DID cross my mind.

' _ **Wait… I'm here… and aware of what will happen…? I wonder if I can stop anything from happening…'**_

Then, I cut back to reality, shaking my head as to say 'no'.  
"She has the power to remove anyone from the game…" I was beginning to get lost once more in my negativity when I heard a shout for me through my window.

"Minatoooooo! We're going to be late!" the girl I know as Sayori, from the game, shouted from outside.

I looked at my own face in the mirror again and took a deep breath.

' _ **I have to at least try.'**_

With this new and, arguably, dumb hope I nodded to myself and picked up the backpack that was on the chair and headed downstairs. I got out of the house and met with Sayori again.  
"H-Hey. I'm ready." I spoke, still not very used to the idea of who I was talking to.

"Good!" she spoke with a smile and a sheepish blush. "Let's go then."

I nodded in agreement.  
It really was hard to believe this girl has a huge depression under that smile so now I had to realize the implications.

' _ **According to the game, I'm her childhood friend and she has a huge depression that only silences down when I'm around. She's in love with me. Or whoever I'm replacing…'**_

I had to think. All my thoughts were repeating in a loop.

"So have you decided on a club to join?" she asked, as if expecting a great piece of news. Figure that one out.

' _ **We all know what answer she's looking for, but…'**_

"No, not yet." Honestly this wasn't a lie. The first thing I asked myself when I played the game was the 'what if I joined the anime club instead' possibility. Granted, there wouldn't be a game, but you can't stop wondering.

"Oh…" she pouted. She was quick to pick back up though. "I hope you make up your mind!" she cheered. She was awfully supportive, though the 'awful' adjective is not really well put here since it was more of a 'wonderful' kind of thing.

The school began to show itself as we continued walking.

' _ **What do I do?'**_

Is all I could think about.

"Well… We're here! I'll see you after class…!" she smiled and ran off.

' _ **Your perception of stuff really changes when you're aware of stuff.'**_

I thought, noticed the fakeness of Sayori smile upon dropping me off at my classroom.  
With a tired sigh, I enter the classroom and took a seat at the back.

I take out a pen and a notebook and start drawing some sort of diagram of stuff I could potentially do to minimize damages, but it all goes down when the factor **that she can just delete whoever she pleases** comes into play. I shake my head and crumble the paper into a ball.  
When I focused on my surroundings I noticed that the teacher was writing in Japanese.

' _ **Wait… Do I have a Japanese class? Or… am I speaking in Japanese but I understand everything in my own language?! … Yeah, this joke doesn't work in translation.'**_

I sighed as my head sunk into the book.

Some time passed at the class finally ended. In any other instance I'd be praising every God from different cultures, but here I'd honestly appreciate if this class would just carry on forever. I notice that I'm the only one here.

' _ **That means she'll chime in any sec-'**_

My thoughts were interrupted by who else but Sayori.

At this point, I fear that my best option is to join the club, biting the bullet.

"Hey Mina-" this time, I interrupted her.  
"I made up my mind." I admitted, with the fakest of smiles.  
"Eh?" She was taken aback by my interruption.  
"I'll join the literature club." I never thought I'd ever say these words and especially not in this situation.  
"Eeeeeeh?!" Her smile was that of a small child upon seeing Santa Claus for the first time in person. Her honest happiness by what I said was off the charts and I can sincerely say that I never saw such raw glee in my life. "But how do you know? I don't think I ever told you about it since the club is relatively new."

' _ **Crap.'**_

"Erm… There were people talking about it in class and I happened to overhear that a girl with a red bow on her head was the sub-president or something."  
"Hm… Okay! I'm happy that you'll join the club because of me, Minato!" she smiled with that sheepish blush again. "Come on! I'll show you where it is!" she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the third floor, where all the third years have their classes.

' _ **Insert quote from the game here.'**_

I shook my head and entered the room Sayori pointed to.

As we entered, it was just like I would expect it; a normal classroom, with three girls inside, since Sayori was behind me.  
"Hm?" the long dark purple haired girl reacted to my entry, as the short pink haired girl with the small structure also looked my way, holding a tray of cupcakes and the other was taking care of some paper at the teachers desk.  
"By the way, we had cupcakes prepared for you…" Sayori chuckled awkwardly.  
"So you were expecting to convince me to come anyway?" I had to play dumb. Of course, I just wanted to save time since I already know how this goes.

I took another glance over the classroom looking at all the girls.

' _ **Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri… and her.'**_

With an internal sigh and a lot of effort from my part, I smile.  
"Hello, I'm Minato Mori. I hope we all get along!"

3


	3. Chapter 3

Doki Doki Literature Club  
Self-Insert Extraordinaire, Chapter 3

Cold.

The room itself felt warm both due to the heating and overall hospitality on the girls faces. But all I felt was cold. The horrific images ran through my mind every time I glanced over at their cute faces. I wasn't certain if I could bear to witness the things I saw through a screen, in person.

' _ **It's even worse when they look… real… It's so surreal.'**_

I gulped, attempting to not worry about those things as of the moment.

"Ah, so you're Minato! Sayori spoke a lot about you! And I knew I recognized you from her description." _**She**_ told me as I introduced myself.  
"Ah, that's right. Monika, right? We were from the same class, I remember." I answered, with a forced half-smile, attempting to do my best to not be caught in my fake glee.

"Ah! So you do remember me!" Monika cheered, clearly happy.

' _ **How could I not.'**_

I answered in my mind, due to obvious reasons. The worst part is that I'm not sure what she meant by **remember**.

"How could I not, right?" I answered, scratching the back of my head. "You were the class's star after all."

' _ **I bet she's enjoying every bit of my act. But it doesn't matter. I know where to be when it will matter.'**_

As my filler conversation with Monika pretty much ceased on its own, the pink haired girl, whose name was Natsuki, took her turn to speak.

"What? He's here already?" she asked in surprise, to which I just limited myself to waving my arm, 'hello'.

"So, do I get the cupcakes?" my supposed childhood inquired to which Natsuki almost looked offended.  
"I made them, so it's only logical that I'm the one bringing it in!" Natsuki barked as she marched back, presumably to get fetch the sweets. I couldn't determine if she was just excited or mad. Knowing her? It's both.

' _ **Oh yeah… There was cupcakes in this part.'**_

I chuckled to myself, to which Sayori responded with a solemn smile. I suppose she was merely content that I was at least having a bit of fun.

' _ **It's a shame that I'm laughing for all of the wrong reasons. Not to say nostalgia or cakes are bad, it's just that… Ah, never mind…'**_

I shook my head disregarding my thoughts.

"I'll prepare some tea then." The purple haired girl, who I know as Yuri proposed, putting down her book and getting up from her seat.

"So, what made you consider the Literature Club?" Monika asked, taking a seat next to the makeshift table we prepared in the meantime, utilizing the desks.

"Well… How do I explain…" I was having trouble making up something to tell her, until she interrupted me.

"It's alright. I get it." She smiled.

' _ **The question is: what don't you get?'**_

"Alright. Good, I guess." I chuckled at her.  
"Anyway! I'm sure Minato will have lot'sa fun here!" Sayori cheered.

Soon enough, Natsuki waltzed in holding a big plate of cupcakes in a cute cat shape with chocolate for ears. I felt like just looking at them was giving me diabetes.

We all sat down for a while enjoying the product of Natsukis baking skills, and I have to admit that they were rather nice. I don't know how to define my existence in this world but it seems my five senses are working just fine.  
I suppose I don't have to especially worry about my health.

Not too long after Natsuki's arrival, Yuri returned with a tray. It had a whole flower patterned tea set. After pouring some tea on my cup, I took a sip of the, apparently, peach flavored tea.

"So, Monika…" I began. "What inspired you to start the club? Weren't you part of the debate club?" I decided to play along with the script for now, just like she did when I played.  
"Oh, I grew bored of it." Monika admitted. "All the major clubs care about are the politics of it and about the publicity for new events. So, I decided to take something I enjoy and make something special out of it." She smiled as she said that.

' _ **If I wasn't aware of all of this, I'd be completely buy this act. Even though what she said may be right. She only grew aware because of the club leader position after all. She may have had her intentions in the right place.'**_

I thought to myself as I sighed discretely.

"Yup! Monika is a great leader!" Sayori cheered as Yuri nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I'm sure the club will grow in due time then." I alleged as the girls smiled at my support.  
"I'm happy that you joined the club, Minato." Sayori smiled sheepishly.  
"I know." I crossed my arms as Natsuki scolded me right after.  
"Well of course. If you only came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed."  
"Hey, I didn't know about the cupcakes when I agreed to join." I defended myself. It was true after all.

' _ **I always loved that line. But I'm right. I did agree to come before I was told of any cupcakes. Are there some lines that they HAVE to say? Like to make sure their character is established in some way? Weird.'**_

"So… Anyway… What do we do here?" I asked Sayori and the others.  
"Well… We read and write." Yuri answered, looking at me. "It IS a literature club."

' _ **Fair enough…'**_

"Silly Minato!" Sayori poked my head.  
"Hey!" I readjusted my hair and I sighed. Then I carried on. "So what do you guys write?" I asked, with the intent to trigger Monika to come up with the poem idea.  
"We all have different styles." Sayori pointed out.  
"That's right!" Monika added, smiling. "Yuri has a more formal and detailed style, Sayori is all shiny and brimmy in the stuff she writes and Natsuki writes all sorts of cute stuff, just like herself!"  
"Cute?! I'm… Not c-cute!" Natsuki pouted in a tantrum that could whip up a storm.  
"Can I see it?" I asked, with the same intent.  
"No!" Natsuki shouted, pointing her finger at me.  
"Actually…!" Monika thought for a bit. "This gives me an idea!"  
We all looked her way, curiously.  
"Let's all write a poem today and bring it tomorrow to share with everyone else here at the club!" she revealed, smiling widely.  
The first to object was Natsuki.  
"What?! I don't cond-" she was suddenly interrupted by the little bubble of enthusiasm in the club.  
"Yes! Let's do it!" Sayori cheered, apparently fond of the idea.

' _ **The stage is set.'**_

"Well… It's the Club Presidents orders." I shrugged.  
"Try to sound a little bit more enthusiastic, Minato." Monika chuckled awkwardly.

' _ **You know damn well that I can't.'**_

"Ugh… Fine." Natsuki rolled her eyes, embarrassedly. "I'll do it."  
"Very well then… I'll try my best… Don't expect much though." Every time Yuri opened her mouth, you could feel the shyness crawling in your back. It was unreal.  
"By the way, Minato!" Sayori jumped off her chair. "That means we can walk home together! Before we couldn't because we got out at different times, but now we can!" she was blushing sheepishly, like she looked forward to this all along.  
"Was this why you wanted me to join?" I lifted an eyebrow at her comment.  
"Err… No! At least it's not all of the reason!" she chuckled awkwardly as a response.

' _ **Huh. I guess speaking directly and not through a game character that doesn't actually say everything I want to, makes it easier to read between the lines.'**_

"Anyways! Off with you!" Monika was shooing us. "It's time to go home! And work on those poems!  
"Let's go Minato!" Sayori smiled as she opened the door.  
I collected my bag and other belongings and left after waving goodbye to the rest of the club members.  
It was dusk.  
The school was being infiltrated by an orange lighting commonly associated with the sunset. Some could even think of this environment as somewhat romantic.  
Myself? I just associated it with laziness and wanting to go home.  
"Minato!" Sayori broke the silence.  
"Ah!" I let out, spooked by Sayoris outburst.  
"Stop thinking to yourself…" she pouted. "It's scary."  
"Hm? Why?" I wondered. Why did she find it scary? Well… I guess I could think of a reason.  
"I don't know… Like you're thinking that you won't like your time in the club." She innocently said, not having a clue about what's going on.

' _ **If only I could tell you without repercussions…'**_

I lament to myself.  
"You're doing it again!" Sayori complained.  
"Ah…! Sorry! No! I think I'll like my time at the club! I was just thinking about life in general." I attempted to sloppily excuse myself.  
"Eh? Life? Why?" Sayori wondered.  
"Long story." I rebutted.  
"I have time." Sayori objected. "I'm your best friend… I can make all the time in the world for you, Minato…"  
I was about to cry. I was already attached to her in the game, and now I'm growing attached to her in person. It was painful.  
"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow." I tapped her nose, playfully.  
"Hey!" Sayori, making an angry face, barked at me. However, she was quick to let out a long sigh. "You perplex me Minato."  
"I perplex me too Sayori." I say with a smile as we both arrive to my residence. Sayoris was just a bit ahead. "I can walk you home." I suggested in the meantime.  
"No, it's fine! You should go home and rest! You seem tired!" She smiled weakly.

' _ **Crap. I don't want to make her sadder. She's a ticking bomb. What am I saying? But I can't also seem too worried about her or she'll feel even worse…'**_

"Well, alright! See you tomorrow! I can't wait to read your poem!" I proclaimed, waving my arm goodbye.  
"Me too, Minato. See you!" She waved as well and ran off.

As she made a turn to her street, I expelled a long exhale and opened the door to what I now call my house. Nothing was altered, which was a relief.

' _ **I should probably get on that poem… I wonder if I have a laptop or some sort of computer.'**_

I proceeded upstairs to my room. And I immediately looked at the desk. There was, indeed a laptop atop the desk.

' _ **Well, there it is.'**_

I sighed once again and opened the laptop and immediately jumped out of the chair upon seeing the image that popped up.

' _ **What… What is this… What is this folder…?!'**_

In front of me, on the laptops screen, was an open folder with the name…

 **Literature Club Game Files**


	4. Chapter 4

Doki Doki Literature Club  
Self-Insert Extraordinaire, Chapter 4

A.N: Before I start this chapter, I wanted to apologize for my lack of updates on this.  
College was literally sapping my life these last weeks. Along with that, were the holidays so my time/spirit was pretty much cut. Nevertheless! Enjoy!  
tTM (The Tactitian Magician)

Confusion.

As I saw what stood before me, my knees felt weak and I immediately sought support on the wall.

' _ **I wasn't actually expecting files WHILE being part of this world.'**_

I shook my head and glanced over to the computer, baring the files to me. I rubbed my eyes and sat down on the chair, taking the mouse into my right hand.  
I immediately went over the character files. There, I found exactly what I was expecting. The files for every girl were sitting there, arguably not messed with. I let go of the mouse and pass my hand over my hair.

I did not know what to think.

I did not know what to do.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. I grabbed the mouse again and immediately copy and pasted the files into another folder.

' _ **I can't actually mess with them right now. I shouldn't. And not like I know what everything else is. My programming knowledge is below zero and I haven't actually looked much further than the character folder.'**_

I gulped dry air and closed the window.  
Shocking discoveries aside, I had an assignment for the club. My motivation for the poem was gone, but I still had to write something.  
If the mechanics of the game applied, all I had to do is pick some keywords and *supposedly* write around those.

' _ **I have no clue what to even write.'**_

"God…" I exhaled as I shook my head. For brief seconds, I was caught thinking about what exactly was going on. I was transported to the world of a video game. I still couldn't believe how reality crushing all of this really was. It's one thing for it to happen in anime or video game, but when it actually happens to your physical person, you begin to question everything.  
I sighed as I grabbed my pencil and opened the internet to look up inspiration for some sort of poem.

After what felt like hours, my hand finally started to move. I wasn't exactly sure what would come out of it, but I assumed I could just refine it in the end.  
After I was done, I gave my poem a read and it came out sounding like something Sayori would like, mentioning all sorts of happy and sad stuff in contrast.  
I suppose that's a basic topic for poems and an easy one to start with.

' _Let's go on an_ _adventure_ _  
just me and you  
and at the time of departure  
we will __cry._

 _But it's alright  
because it's a __wonderful_ _life._

 _But the_ _memories_ _will stay  
so please  
don't make disarray.'_

I twisted my nose at what I wrote.

" _ **Feels like it's a little short…"**_

I sighed but I ultimately saved what I wrote in my bag so I wouldn't forget it.

Feeling a little hungry, I decided to go ahead and look at what was available on the kitchen. I realized I hadn't done that yet and that was a motive of alarm.  
Going down the stairs, I turned to the kitchen section, still in my uniform.  
"I really need to change." I sighed as I opened the cabinets. I found cereals and other basic wares, between which, I spotted some noodles in the corner.

' _ **Well, worse comes to worst I won't starve… all that much.'**_

I half-joked to myself as I turned to the fruit plate sitting on the counter. It had fresh fruit of great variety. I reached for an apple and sat down on the couch admiring the time passing. As I finished chomping down the fruit, I reached for a pen that was on the table and a sheet of paper.  
"I need to write down exactly everything that I can't forget." After tapping the pen on my forehead while thinking, I immediately write down:

 _ **-Save Sayori (Day of the Festival)**_

"Hm…" I sighed.  
In all honesty, I dreaded not being able to change anything. All I could think about is rushing to Sayori's. After all, I know how she gets when 'protagonist-kun' isn't around.  
I sigh, yet again.

' _ **You know what… It's probably a good idea.'**_

I thought as I searched for some sort of cell phone.  
"I need to have a phone somewhere, right?" I look around the living room with no success whatsoever.

I decide to climb back to my room and check there. Besides, where else could it be?  
I rummaged through and through and finally came across a mobile phone in a drawer.

' _ **Ah ha. I knew it. Now I just need to look for Sayori's number in this…'**_

As I scrolled passed the apps, I find one that seems to be shaking. It had the icon of a floppy disk, from years ago.

' _ **Hm… What's this?'**_

I tap it like an idiot.  
All that greeted me was a small window reading 'State Saved'. My eyes widen and a chill gets sent down my spine.

' _ **Is there anything in this house that won't do anything to scare me out of my mind for two seconds…?'**_

Of course, all that was missing was the save function. I wasn't sure where to go from here. This opens up a million possibilities.  
I sigh as that seems to be what I do most of the time now.  
"Well… I guess, all things considered, it's a nice thing to have."

I searched for Sayori's number in the contact list, since I was pretty sure that anyone would have their childhood friend's number. I didn't have to look for too long as she was the only number the phone had registered.

' _ **Geez… I assume this is part of Monika basically erasing everything…'**_

It was still a hard concept to accept.  
Everyone in the world was just gone.

' _ **I never gave it much thought being stuck in this paradigm of wanting to fix stuff, but… a lot of people are missing.'**_

I begin to feel exhausted. I guess the thrill of the day was what kept me awake.

And now that it's dying down, I'm starting to realize how tired I actually feel. I look at the clock and notice that it's a little bit past 10PM.

' _ **Earlier than the time I usually go to bed, but today… today marks an exception… I suppose… I suppose I can go to Sayori's tomorrow…'**_

Barely having eaten anything, I dropped to my bed.  
Where I fell, was where I stood. I immediately entered a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Doki Doki Literature Club  
Self-Insert Extraordinaire, Chapter 5

Motivation.

The alarm clock rung and as such, I wake up.  
"Right… I'm still here." I said to myself, crossing out the dream theory.  
Getting up from the bed, I stare into the mirror and notice that I didn't even change out of my school uniform. I shrug off the mild discomfort of sleeping those clothes as I get ready to head out.

' _ **I really need to eat something. All I had yesterday was an apple.'**_

I thought as I made my way downstairs. Entering the kitchen, I prepare a bowl of cereals with warm milk.  
The thought of the phone I found yesterday wasn't leaving my mind at all. It was discomforting. But if I was going to use it, might as well **know how**.  
Unlocking the phone I think that since there was an app for saving, there had to be an app for loading. Scrolling through, I notice one simply called "Load".

' _ **Well that was simple enough…'**_

I stop myself from pressing it. When I tapped the save option it immediately saved. So, what guarantees me that it won't just load too? Honestly, I didn't feel like feeling absolutely exhausted like yesterday anytime soon.  
I sighed as I looked at my now empty bowl. I toss it inside the washing machine, grab my backpack and make my way outside the house.

' _ **She should be here any sec-'**_

"Minatooooo!" Sayori shouted, running down the street in my direction.  
"Oh, there you are." I smile at the girl.  
She quickly catches her breath from running as fast as she could.  
"Why did you run so desperately?" I inquired, crossing my arms.  
"To catch up with you!" she said, with the widest of smiles.  
I didn't know how to respond to her other than offering a smile back.  
"You're silly." I tap her forehead as we begin walking to school.  
"Eh? Why?" she puffed her cheeks.  
"Because you think I'll start walking without you." I chuckle.  
"Well… Sorry." She looked away.  
"Hm? Why? It's alright." I said, calmly yet attempting to hide my panic from being scared of making her sad.  
"Really?" she got all bubbly again.

' _ **Phew…'**_

"Yes, really."  
"Hm… Okay! Did you write your poem?" she asked, excited.  
"Oh, yeah! I did. Last night as soon as I got home." I confessed.  
"Oooh… I didn't think you'd be so invested into the club so early!" she admitted, happily.  
"Hey, I'm more diligent than I seem." I excuse myself, scratching the back of my head.

'… _**I'm not going to mope anymore. I'm going to try my hardest, with every resource available to me.'**_

I look at Sayori, skipping happily at my side.

' _ **If this is my reality… No one here deserves to be miserable. It's just that I don't know what will await me.'**_

"Minato…" Sayori pouted.  
"Oh, right! Sorry, sorry!" I chuckle awkwardly as we both stepped into school.  
"Well… See you after class! Can't wait for the club…!" Sayori waved, stepping back into the corridor to her classroom.  
"Oh, hey Sayori?" I look at her with a goofy smile.  
"Yes?" she popped her head from the corner of the corridor.  
"Don't be late."  
All she did was smile widely and giving me a strong nod.

' _ **Well, that went well. Now, just because I'm particularly worried for Sayori, doesn't mean that I should neglect the others.'**_

I sigh.  
"What am I going to have again?" I looked at my timetable.  
-

The math class went by as slowly as it could. The feeling in the back of my head that people were missing grew by the hour.  
I could swear there were more people here yesterday, and that isn't saying a lot. For a high school in Japan, even yesterday felt empty.  
I swallowed dry air as I looked at the clock. 5 minutes until classes end. The teacher was kind enough to let us off early, so pretty much everyone already left as I'm one of the few still sitting down.  
I bring out my phone and gaze at the save/load options.

' _ **Maybe I should save just in case I screw up the club meeting.'**_

And as I reluctantly tapped the Save app, all it had to offer was an error message. I got relatively alarmed, as I lifted my head looking at my surroundings. Everything was normal. So why couldn't I save? I was still not going to tap the Load button as there was no actual need.

The clock ringed. It was time to go to the Literature Club.

I exited the classroom, and looked around for Sayori, but she was nowhere to be seen.

' _ **Perhaps she's already there.'**_

I climb the stairs to the Third Years' floor where the Literature Club holds its meetings. I approach the respective door and I gently knock.  
I'm rapidly greeted by my childhood friend.  
"So much for being late, Minato." She mocked at my face.  
"Very funny." I chuckled as I entered the room.

As expected, all the girls are present.  
Yuri was glued to her book.  
Sayori was by my side.  
Natsuki was inside the storage room.  
Monika was adjusting papers on the teachers desk.

"Oh, Minato! Welcome!" Monika greeted.  
"Hi Monika. How are you today?"  
"I'm alright! How about you?" she asked, putting the papers down.  
"I'm alright too. A little sleepy if you ask me." I chuckle awkwardly.  
"Well, you can have a seat somewhere. We'll read our poems shortly." Monika informed as I slumped down on a desk, next to a window.  
Some minutes pass and I feel like my head is in order.  
I notice that Sayori and Monika are talking close to the desk behind me. It appeared they were debating about preparation for the festival.  
Just hearing about it made me shiver.

' _ **It's on that day that it happens.'**_

I think to myself. They mount up the festival to be the most joyous thing ever, yet all we get is a festival of pain and suffering.  
Sayori said, during that conversation with Monika, that cupcakes would be good for her creative tummy, which in turn, made me snicker.  
Willing to not let things go exactly as they would in the game, I intrude in the conversation.  
"Cupcakes would be nice, yeah. Maybe Natsuki can make them." I suggested, looking behind me, while adjusting the chair to face them.  
"Oh, you were listening in?" Monika chuckled.  
"It IS a small room. I bet even Yuri is listening." I added.  
From the other desk, Yuri looked at us. "Huh? What?"  
We all just chuckle.  
Yuri looks at us confused, but ultimately shakes her head and focuses on the book again.  
"Anyway…" Sayori resumed. "We still have time. This was just an idea to make something fun in order to boost the clubs popularity. To bring more people in!"  
"That sounds like a terrific idea." I concurred.

' _ **It's sad that Monika tosses all of this to the bin just because the protagonist can't pick her as a route. And honestly? I don't see myself liking her either… Not after what I've seen her do.'**_

I shook my head and got up, stretching my body due to sitting down for a long period of time.  
"Well, I'm going to deal with some of the paperwork. We'll begin the activity soon!"

"Boo." Sayori popped in front of me.  
"… Seriously?" I blinked, stupefied.  
"Well, had to break the ice somehow." She chuckled. "So… What's your poem about?"  
"Can't you wait?" I complained.  
"Nope! I'm super excited!" She held up her hands.  
"Yeah, I can see. You were totally in a rush this morning." I scolded.  
"Eh? No, I wasn't…"  
All I did was lift my eyebrow.  
Sayori sighed.  
"Fine… Maybe I was a little bit." She looked embarrassed, scratching her cheek.  
"Come here." I adjusted her hair and her bow.

' _ **At least I can see for myself that the protagonist wasn't spouting nonsense when he said these things. Since the sprites always looked the same, I couldn't spot any signs of her supposed rush. I however, still have my dignity.'**_

"Ehehe…" She chuckled in an emotion varying between 'embarrassed' and 'happy'.  
"By the way, I noticed that you're like, one of the only people in school that doesn't button up the blazer." I said, questioning the thought I had five seconds ago.  
"Hm? Are you sure?" Sayori tilted her head.  
"Yeah, I'm like ten percent sure." I joked.  
"What? That's not much at all!" she chuckled.  
"Ah, don't worry! It looks good on you." I smiled. "And you know what?"  
Then, I proceeded to unbutton my own blazer.  
"Minato?" she questioned.  
"Now we're matching… Sort of." I smiled.  
Sayori had the biggest, most genuine smile I've ever seen her have. It was heartwarming.  
"Thank you."  
"… You're welcome." I answered with a solemn smile.

After me and Sayori stood in silence for a few seconds that felt like hours, Natsuki finally came out of the storage room.  
"Finally all my manga is saved!" She looked pretty accomplished.  
Yuri was the first to say anything regarding it. "I really need to lend you a good book…"  
"I already told you like a million times that Manga is also a form of literature!" Natsuki barked almost immediately.  
"Yes. But I said a 'good' book." Yuri replied, looking away.  
"Why you… You'll regret this!" Natsuki stomped away to a desk, looking rather upset.  
"Well Minato… I need to go to the bathroom." She chuckled.  
"Alright. We'll wait before we present our poems." I grinned at her.  
She then hopped out of the classroom, presumably heading to the bathroom.  
I look at Natsuki sitting alone at the back of the classroom. I take this chance to approach her.  
"Uhm… Hello. I don't think we've spoken much." I chuckled awkwardly, sitting across her desk.  
"Oh. Hi." She greeted, still clearly bothered by Yuris previous comment. "Are you here to tell me that Manga is trash too?"  
"What?" I placed my hands in a defensive pose, in front of my chest.  
"You heard me…" she was looking out the window.  
I took a deep breath.  
"I think manga does a lot of things correctly actually." I leaned back into my chair.  
"Eh?" She looked at me.  
"Yeah, it's easier to track the emotional state of the characters because of the illustrations." I crossed my arms. "Besides, I don't understand why she is so adamant about it. Manga has numerous genres, just like 'normal' books."  
Natsuki looked at me and sighed. "Well… I guess you're alright."  
She adjusted her chair, to face me better.  
"I've been reading this one manga." She then reached for her backpack and took out the first volume of a manga entitled "Parfait Girls".  
"It gets really good when you get to know the backstories of the characters and stuff." Natsuki noted.  
"Huh. Alright, fair enough." I commented looking at the cover. "It's really colorful huh?"  
"Yup! This is partly the reason why I started baking as a hobby. Parfait is a pretty good desert."  
I chuckled.  
"You can take the first volume if you want. Be sure not to ruin it! Or I'll ruin you." Natsuki gave off the smuggest of smiles.  
I chuckled awkwardly as a response. "Alright… I'll give it a read!" I took the book and carefully deposited it in my bag.  
Sayori came back to the classroom and just as she did, Monika got up.  
"Alright gather up!" She called us all and as such, we approached.

' _ **Finally it's poem time. I barely remember what I wrote anymore.'**_

"It's poem sharing time, right?" I asked, knowing full well that I was correct.  
"Yup!" Monika nodded at me.  
Everyone dispersed to gather what they wrote.  
Taking out my short poem, which I reread really quickly, I approach the group.

"Well, choose a partner everyone!" Monika cheered.  
I quickly glance at Sayori, as she glances at me. The response of sides, we're a synchronized smile.  
"Here…" I handed her my sheet.  
"And here's mine!" she handed me her sheet.

What Sayori had written was exactly what I expected. It was the very same poem from the game. The poem she wrote this morning, in a rush.

Looking over to what she wrote:

The way you glow through my blinds in the morning

It makes me feel like you missed me.

Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.

Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

Are you asking me to come out and play?

Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?

I look above. The sky is blue.

It's a secret, but I trust you too.

If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.

But I'm not mad.

I want breakfast.

 **(AN: Ripped from the DDLC wiki.)**

"Sayori… you wrote this, this morning didn't you?" Minato chuckled.  
"… Yes…" she pouted and chuckled cutely. "Anyway! I really like your poem!"  
"Seriously? I thought it was quite short." I put my hands in my pockets, embarrassed.  
"That means nothing!" She smiled.  
"Well, I really enjoyed your poem too!" I admitted.

From the other side of the classroom, Monika said it was time to switch up the partners.

"Alright!" Sayori smiled.

Natsuki approached me.  
"Here, take it." She put it in front of me and I gave her mine.  
I glanced at what she wrote.

Monkeys can climb

Crickets can leap

Horses can race

Owls can seek

Cheetahs can run

Eagles can fly

People can try

But that's about it.

 **(Once again, ripped from the DDLC Wiki.)**

It was the simple poem everyone loves. At least I personally loved it.  
"I really like it." I said with a smile. "I love the simplicity and how straight to the point it is."  
Natsuki chuckled deviously.  
"But of course." She said with her arms crossed. "And I'm going to be honest… You need work."  
"Oh…" I chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah… I know."  
"You sound like Sayori in this!" Natsuki pointed at the poem, but then sighed. "Well… I suppose it isn't all that bad."

Time was shortly up and the next person to show me their poem was Yuri.  
"Hi Minato." She greeted. "We've barely interacted ever since you arrived, right?" she smiled.  
"I guess not." I shrugged.  
We then exchanged poems.  
Yuri's poem was like I expected as well. It was deep and very well written, showing no apparent pattern or rhyme.

The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.

Bathing.

It must be this one.

The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.

the last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future.

I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.

The light flickers.

I flicker back.

 **(Source: DDLC Wiki.)**

"Your style is curious, Yuri. Most people, when they think of poems, think of rhymes and things like that. You however, completed neglected that." I look at her as I finished reading it.  
"Oh, so you noticed." She smiled. "I'll have to say your style is similar to Sayori's. I think it's cute."  
"Thank you." I took my poem back, embarrassedly.  
"Alright, alright, Minato." Monika suddenly intruded. "Everyone change partners! This should be the last rotation!"

Since it had been like this for a while, I assume Monikas poem was also the same… But it wasn't…

' _ **What the… I don't remember this poem.'**_

I started to be really confident that Monika was aware of my case when I finished reading this.

"I am a princess stuck in my castle  
However. My prince. He came.  
But I'm scared.  
I'm scared he will fall before the three dragons.  
I've been waiting for so long. Forever doesn't compare.  
I am left to wonder. Will he ever leave the fortress?"

' _ **There are no shadows of doubt. This is too suspicious.'**_

"Minato? Did you like my poem?" Monika inquired.  
"Err…! Yeah! I think it's really romantic. I like it." I forced a grin.  
"Great! That makes me happy! Your style resembling Sayori is totally understandable since you know each other for so long!" Monika said.  
"Yeah, I would assume so…" I took my poem back.  
"Well, let's gather, everyone!" Monika said to everyone present.  
"Alright. Done. Now let's hope this doesn't happen ag-" Natsuki was interrupted by Monika.  
"Same assignment for tomorrow!" She cheered.

The differing reactions between the club members were absolutely astonishing. Natsukis was by far the most hilarious one, being interrupted and everything.  
When Monika said that, all you could see was Natsuki cursing her existence, Yuri stoic as ever and Sayori with a big smile.

"Well…! That concludes our session today!" Monika cheered.  
"Then let's go home Minato." Sayori turned to me.  
"You go on ahead. I need to discuss something with Monika. Why don't you go ahead and tell Natsuki about the idea we had."  
"Eh?" She tilted her head.  
"You know. The cupcakes."  
"Oh!" she quickly stepped towards Natsuki, who panicked a little bit as they went out of the classroom.  
Monika was by the teacher's desk. We were the only ones present and the other's voices had dissipated from outside.  
"Oh? Minato? Is something wrong?" Monika tilted her head a bit confused.  
I took a chair and placed it in front of the desk, on which I sat down.  
I struck a pose resembling the last act in the game, where you were stuck with **Just Monika** in the room.  
"Hello, Monika."


	6. Chapter 6

Doki Doki Literature Club  
Self-Insert Extraordinaire, Chapter 6

The girl was looking at me with a confused look on her face.  
"Minato, I'm not sure what yo-" she started as I interrupted.

I slammed the phone that I held in my pocket on the table, in a way of showing the save and load and options.  
She stared at it for a second and put on a smile and giggled.  
"Well, you catch on quick."

The disguise was broken. She WAS self-aware this time around too.  
"What do you mean catch on?" I asked. "Don't you know who I am?"  
"That's an odd question Minato. What do you mean?" she crossed her arms. "Aren't you just what people call the… 'protagonist-kun' of this story?" she asked.

' _ **What?'**_

"No Monika." I saved the phone back into my pocket. "I'm not **just** the 'protagonist-kun'. I took his place because YOU threw me in here somehow."  
"Oh, I did? And how do you think I did that, Minato?" Monika also sat down, striking her famous pose.

' _ **I paused. How could I forget that? She's stuck here, just like me. Well… Not 'just' like me, but…'**_

"See?" she chuckled.  
I shook my head, snapping out of the trance.  
"You can't trick me." I challenged.  
"Oh?"  
"Your poem. The poem you wrote for today was different!" I raised my voice. "Why am I here?! Hell, how am I here?!"  
"Why are you assuming the worse?" Monika tilted her head. "For all you know, I could've been the one bringing you here to do things in a different way than that… dense previous protagonist we had. I bet everyone hates him in your world." She sighed.  
"Unless that's exactly what you want me to believe so you can read all my steps accordingly. So you can trap me in that room again all alone with you." I countered as Monika reached for her bag.  
She took out a pink phone and placed it on the table. It had a folder open named "Files".  
"Speaking of which…" she chuckled. "Would you like me to do that now?" Monikas finger slowly closed in on the phone.  
"No!" I reached out as she stopped right before tapping the screen.  
"Then what do you want Minato?" she asked, blocking the phone and putting it to the side.  
She rested her head on both her palms while looking at me.  
"… Answers." I let out.  
"Why? You'll just think I'm lying." Monika sighed and looked away with a silly smile.  
"Just the fact that you seem to be having fun with this is mildly suspicious on its own." I explained while lifting my left eyebrow.  
Monika limited herself to laughing at my statement.

' _ **I hate feeling like I'm being taken for a fool.'**_

I shook my head. "This is pointless."  
"How could I not be having fun? This is the first time this happens! It's like there was a choice." She explained herself, calming down a small bit.  
"Of course there was a choice. I'm not bound by this worlds rules." I spoke.  
"Well, it is true that you don't have a file… But then again, neither did the protagonist. Yet he's not here. I wonder what that means…" Monika struck a thinking pose.  
"Because, without a protagonist, there would be no way to move the story forward." I claimed, getting up.  
"Going somewhere?" Monika asked, looking my way.  
"Yes. I wouldn't want to keep Sayori hanging." I looked at Monika from the corner of my eyes as I opened the door. "Whenever you feel like answering my questions you know where to find me."  
I closed the door behind me.  
I began sweating ice cold bullets.

' _ **This is really happening.'**_

I shook my head, clueless as to what to do now or even what to think. I exited the school grounds and was greeted by Sayori.  
"Minato! Finally… I was starting to be afraid you would never come…" She said, looking away.  
"Why's that?" I asked, walking up to her.  
"I'm… Scared I'll lose you to Monika." She admitted.  
It was rather direct of her. I'd expect her to just hold it in, honestly.  
"Sayori… You know that will never happen…" Trying to recomfort her, I gave her a light hug.  
A tired 'sigh' was all she could muster.  
"You don't have to explain. Just now I'm here for you. Honest." I continued, still embracing her.  
"Alright…" she mumbled, finally also wrapping her arms around me.  
"Well… Shall we go home?" I suggested, walking back from the hug.  
Sayori nodded at me.  
"Say, Sayori?" I began.  
"Hm?" She looked at me.  
"When was the last time we had a sleepover?" I wondered, scratching the back of my head.  
"A few years ago, I think… Maybe five or more…" the girl with the red bowtie revealed.  
"Well, what if we do one today? I insist." I suggested, with a sheepish, yet cocky, smile on my face.  
"Hm… Okay! Sounds fun!" Sayori's smile was back.

' _ **Phew.'**_

I'm sure that this night will be good. Besides, I knew Sayori's main dilemma was due to the fact that she wanted things between me and her to go back to the way they were when she and the protagonist were just kids while trying to cope with the fact that she started to love him, so I think this would be a good path to take. The main problem would be the fact that, if logic serves me right, Sayori loves me.  
I shook my head.

' _ **It'll be alright. Besides, what could go wrong?'**_

"Minato, I think these walks are bad for you." She said, half giggling.  
"Hm? Why is that?" I inquired, tilting my head.  
"You always get lost in thought. I wonder what you're thinking about." She looked down.  
"Don't worry. It's nothing! I know I can count on you for whatever I need Sayori." I nodded while pushing her forehead.  
"Good!" she exclaimed while attempting to shoo my hand away from her head.  
"We're nearly there." I noted, walking into our street.  
"So do we go directly to my house?" Sayori asked, slightly embarrassed.  
"Is there a problem?" I asked, confused.  
"No, no! I just wasn't expecting it so… I need to tidy up some things beforehand!" she chuckled awkwardly.  
"Well… Alright. I could use a shower too." I admitted.  
"Okay so… Meet you in an hour?" Sayori proposed.  
"Sounds good!" I agreed, while turning to my house.  
"See you soon then Minato!" She smile and ran off…

' _ **... I need to stop suspecting everything…'**_

I shook my head as I entered my house. I sighed of relief, noticing everything was exactly as I left it.

' _ **She just had a messy room. That's all. That's how Sayori is.'**_

I placed my bag on the couch and proceeded to get a new change of clothes ready for when I exited the shower. That's when a thought occurred to me. That I needed to check the computer to make sure everything was in order.  
I turned it on and accessed the folder…

' _ **Crap…'**_

I could not believe my eyes. It had to be a joke. A sick one at that.  
Before me, inside the folder, rested a ' _ **.file**_ ' document.  
Its title…

"… Have a nice night."


	7. Chapter 7

Doki Doki Literature Club  
Self-Insert Extraordinaire, Chapter 7

Luck.

I was still frozen looking at my computers screen. I really didn't want to save. I didn't.  
"This can't be happening… What is going to happen?!" I clenched my fist tightly as I attempted not to shout any louder. I took a deep breath and looked up, closing my eyes in a lousy attempt to calm down.

'…'

Blank.

I couldn't think right. Was it out of fear for my own self-perseverance or Sayori's well being, I couldn't know.  
"I'll think more about this in the shower…"

I turned on the warm water and put myself under the showerhead, closing my eyes. The new file that had suddenly spawned had seriously gotten me worried. After all, the last time a file like that appeared, the people that played the game got stuck with a rotting corpse for a weekend.  
"This is not good..." I acknowledged as I proceeded to finish my shower.

' _ **I need to hurry.'**_

I put on the change of clothing I prepared beforehand, which consisted of a simple red shirt, a white button-up shirt and jeans.  
I looked at the computer screen once more, before turning it off again.  
"Only thing noteworthy is the new file…" he shook my head and looked at my phone which rested atop the desk.

' _ **If there's any time, it's now.'**_

I opened the Save application and recorded my progress. A chill was sent down my spine again.  
"This doesn't feel as right as it should." I admitted, regarding the save action that I had taken.  
I faced the door and proceeded to go down the stairs.

' _ **Well… If anything, I should bring my bag… We'll probably try to make our poem anyway.'**_

I exited my house after depositing sleeping clothes in my backpack and picking it up.  
I locked the door behind me and made my way to Sayori's.

The sun had finished setting.

It was now dark.

I took a deep breath as I brought out my phone.  
"This didn't work at school but it worked without an issue a while ago in my room…"  
I clicked the Save option, and it showed me the same error code again. Sighing, I inspect the error closely.

' **RnVuY3Rpb24gbm90IGF2YWlsYWJsZSBhdCBjdXJyZW50IGxvY2F0aW9uLi4u'**

"What the…" Confused, I shake my head rapidly and turn off the function. The error code… It looked like that type of code that was present in some parts of the game.  
"… I can't remember the name of it." I place my hand on my forehead, not believing how I could forget the name of the code being used.  
I rubbed my eyes and carried on walking. I was almost there.  
 _'Meow!'_ a black cat, presumably running away from something, ran across my path.

' _ **Well, this is just fantastic.'**_

I thought to myself, ironically.  
Sayori's house was in sight. I went up to the door and, with the file still in mind, I rung the doorbell.  
I was greeted by none other than Sayori… Except…  
"What's wrong Minato…?"  
Her face… Her eyes… Her beautiful, lively blue eyes…  
"Minato… **wHaTs wRONg you ZnVja2luZyBpZGlvdA=="**

I grasp my ears and fall to my knees. Her last line was as acute as a siren screech.  
Sayori's eyes were distorted. Pitch black. They could be compared to what would happen to Natsuki somewhere in Act 2. Was this the files doing? Is the whole night going to be like this?  
I fret that it would be the case.  
Sayori crouched to help me up.  
"Minato! Are you okay?!" She was worried. It seems that not all of her personality and sanity was gone. It seems the file only changed some situations.  
I shook my head and got up.  
"Uh… Sorry! My head started hurting a bit ago." I passed my hand on my forehead.  
"Oh… Maybe you should've stayed home?" Sayori looked down, still with her pitch black buggy eyes.  
"No! I'm alright! Trust me! I'll just have to ask you for a headache pill or something." I chuckled awkwardly to attempt to disguise my discomfort.  
"Hm… Okay… I'll see what I have. Come on in while I look for something." She ran further into her home and I wandered into the house myself.  
I saw the living room area and I sat down on one of the couches.

' _ **Okay… This will go well… It'll be okay…'**_

I looked at the clock on the wall of her living room. The clock read 20:00.  
"… Man." I sighed and passed my hand through my hair. I heard steps coming my way as I felt a chill going down my spine. I looked behind me and saw Sayori, still with the messed up eyes.  
"I found you some pills for your headache." She said as she offered me the pill and a glass of water.  
" **hOPe it ZG9lc24ndCBmdWNraW5nIGtpbGwgeW91"** she screeched once more, making me almost drop the glass of water and cover my ears.  
Sayori was looking sad. I bet she was feeling terrible for keeping me in her house while I was with this 'infernal headache'. No matter what she was feeling, I couldn't possibly tell her the truth. Both the scenarios wouldn't be good. If she didn't believe me… well, not much would be done. If she did, who know what would happen?  
"So… Sayori…" I began, while putting the pill in my mouth and chugging the water.  
"Yes?" she lifted her head.  
"Don't we have to make the poems for tomorrow?" I reminded, trying to not focus too much on her messed up eyes.  
I was afraid that the next screech would catch me off guard, so I kept it in mind frequently, always expecting it to happen when she opens her mouth.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She giggled awkwardly. "Want to go upstairs to my room?"  
I nodded, getting up. She then began walking to her room and I followed.  
Her room was, as I would expect from earlier today, was tidy. I suppose she really did take the time to tidy the place up.  
She sat down on the chair in front of her computer.  
"So, what should we write about?" She asked, striking a thinking position, putting a pencil between her upper lip and her nose. I'd say it was a cute or funny sight, especially because she was having difficulties keeping it balanced, but the eyes… They just kept moving just like someone was drawing random lines in a circular maneuver on Paint.  
"Good question." I fell to her bed, putting my arms behind my head, looking up.  
"Oh, I know! How about I make a poem **aBoUT ZGVwcmVzc2lvbg==** "  
I was prepared, inhaling aggressively, and force shutting my eyes.  
"Uhm… Sorry, can you repeat that?" Obviously, I didn't catch what she said but whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.  
"Hm? Oh! Happy thoughts and making people feel better!" she smiled, proudly.

' _ **Ah, that's right… her second poem. I remember that at first, that's exactly what it's about but then it's like… she got derailed."**_

"That's a good idea." I sat up. "But what about me?"  
"Hm…" She leaned further into her chair, but then sat properly again soon enough. Presumably because she immediately thought of something.  
"What about something that makes you feel like you **ZG9uJ3Qgd2FudCB0byBraWxsIHlvdXJzZWxm** "

' _ **Grr…'**_

This one was particularly strong. But something seemed wrong when I looked back at Sayori. She was very still. It was creepy.  
"Uh… Sayori…?" when I professed the girls name, it's like something clicked in her. The screeching wouldn't end. It was particularly loud. I couldn't help but to fall to the floor and grabbing my ears and moaning out of discomfort.  
" **anVzdHNheXlvdWxvdmVtZXdoeWRvbnR5b3V3YW50dG9iZXdpdGhtZWdldG91dG9mbXloZWFk  
aWxvdmV5b3VpbG92ZXlvdWlsb3ZleW91aWxvdmV5b3VpbG92ZXlvdQ==  
cGxlYXNlZG9udGV2ZXJsZWF2ZWRvbnRzdG9wYmVpbmdteWZyaWVuZHBsZWFzZWRvbnRnbw=="**

It pained me. It was agonizing. I felt like I was being tortured. It was an enormous strain on my head. Every microsecond of that screech almost like a stab.  
"S-Sayori…!" I managed to let out.  
After I said her name once more, she got out of the trance.  
"Huh…? Minato!" she got up from the chair and tried to help me up. "Are you sure you're okay…?" Supported with an arm over her shoulders I managed to get up again.  
"Y-yeah… I'm just a bit tired." I rubbed my eyes as I exhaled, moving my neck in order to attempt to relieve some of the strain.  
"I don't know what I would do if you **ZnVja2luZyBkaWVk** " she began. I wasn't expecting it so soon again. I grasped my head.

' _ **I feel like throwing up…'**_

I was starting to feel nauseous.  
"Minato, I'm worried…" Poor Sayori sounded like she was about to burst into tears.  
She must be feeling terribly guilty. I felt sorry for her.

' _ **That damn Monika…'**_

I clenched my right fist. After all, I didn't think she could do whatever she wanted.  
"Hey… Sayori? I think I'll know what I'll write about." I shook my head from her most recent screech.  
"Hm?" she looked my way as I attempted to avoid much eye contact.  
"You. And how lucky I am to have met you."  
She stopped a little bit, but then I noticed a small smile forming on her face.  
"Alright…" she giggled a little bit out of embarrassment and faced the computer immediately, fidgeting.  
I chuckled to myself, still attempting to recover.  
I shook my head and took out a sheet of paper and writing utensils.  
"So let's see…" and so I began looking at the sheet.

" _Here I stand,  
in this casino called life  
I get ready to gamble  
while my life's on the line_

 _I spend all my savings  
without winning anything._

 _And thus, I sit alone in a corner_

 _That was when you appeared._

 _It seems as though  
That my wildest all-in  
was to enter this casino tonight"_

I looked at the final product of the time I spent writing this and honestly I didn't care if it was good or bad.  
I think it sent a message successfully.  
"Sayori?" I called, taking my sheet to her desk.  
"Eh?" she looked at my sheet and for a brief second her eyes reverted to their normal sky blue color.

'… _**!'**_

"S-Sayori…!" but then… they reverted back to the blackness that they were.  
"It's… I…" she gripped it tightly. "Is this really about what you said…?"  
A question to which I nodded, confidently.  
"I.. I **ZnVja2luZyBsb3ZlIGl0IHNvIG11Y2ggdGhhdCBJIGNvdWxkIGRpZQ==** "  
I dropped my pencil out surprise and mind pain.  
"S-Sorry… Can you repeat that…?" I stuttered.  
"I love it, Minato…" she blushed as she, presumably, repeated what she had said.  
"I'm glad…"

'… _**What am I doing… I should be trying to fix this… not… fall in love.'**_

I shook my head and managed to get a glimpse of her computer screen. I checked the time and it was around 21:30.  
"So… Minato?" Sayori turned to me.  
"Yeah?" I responded, sitting back down on her bed with a my arms crossed.  
"Are you hungry?" with a fair smile.  
Now that she mentions it, it was past dinner time.  
"I could eat something right about now, yeah."  
And so we nodded to each other and went down the stairs to the kitchen.  
"I actually took the time to somewhat get this ready before you arrived." She chuckled, really proud of herself.  
"Ramen?" I peeked.  
"Yup!" she answered with her sunny personality and wide smile.  
"That actually smells delicious!" I chuckled as I spoke.  
"Mhm! I mean, it **bETteR YmUgb3RoZXJ3aXNlIGknZCBwcm9iYWJseSBraWxsIG15c2VsZg==** "  
I seeked balance on the counter.  
"Minato!" She held me so I would fall.  
I was starting to get dizzy.  
"I'm okay…! I'm… I'm okay!" I got back on my feet and took a deep breath.  
"I'm just hungry." I chuckled, disguising the situation.  
Sayori quickly put some of the ramen she prepared on a bowl and handed it to me.  
"Or do you need me to feed you?" she suggested chuckling.  
"No… That's alright…" I responded with a forced smile.  
I took some of the meal into the chopsticks and began eating.  
"This is really good, Sayori. I had no idea that you were so good with food!"  
It was actually fairly delicious. I even slurped the soup aggressively when I was done.  
However, Sayori barely touched her food.  
"Sayori? What's wrong?" I inquired, tilting my head.  
"Will we be like this forever?" she suddenly asked, taking me aback.  
"Well… I hope so." I smiled, nodding.  
Sayori took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Me too, Minato." She fidgeted with the chopsticks. "Thank you for coming here today… It means a lot… Even when you're feeling ill you're here for me…"

' _ **I feel kind of bad for having her believe that I'm just feeling 'sick', but there's no other way.'**_

"You must be tired Minato…" She began eating. "Want to go to bed once I'm done eating?" she clumsily suggested with her mouth full which in turn made me chuckle.  
"You know what? Sure." I nodded. "I think I'll be better once I get some rest."

' _ **I'd love to spend some more time with her tonight, but honestly, the faster we catch sleep, the faster we can get rid of this 'curse'.'**_

It was 22:15.  
We had already finished eating and gone upstairs again.

"Here you go!" she laid out the futon she kept in her closet for me.  
She had offered her bed, which I politely refused.  
She went to the bathroom to get changed into sleeping clothing. I took that time to do the same. I took out my change of clothes from my bag and rapidly switched clothing.

I cozily got inside the futon as she arrived from the bathroom, her eyes still pitch-black.  
She turned off the lights and got into bed.

"Good night Minato…"  
"Good night Sayori." I responded.

' _ **Okay… Hopefully nothing else happens…'**_

But of course it did…

It was 5:00 when I woke up. Sun hadn't completely risen yet.  
" **cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==** "  
The screech was the worst one so far. Was she still sleeping? Was she supposedly talking her sleep?!  
I got up and rushed to her bed.  
She was talking. Pitch black eyes moving more rapidly than before.  
The screeching got worse as I came closer.  
"Sayori!?" I called, fruitlessly.  
" **cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==cGxlYXNlIHN0YXkgd2l0aCBtZSBmb3JldmVyIA==** "  
"Sayori! Sayori!" I shook her some more, getting on top of her.  
I was desperate. I was resisting the screeching and how much it screwed with my head to attempt to snap her back to her senses.  
"Uh…? Huh…?" she woke up.  
The pitch blackness was gone. The blue eyes were back. She was looking at me with sleepy eyes and a soft blush.  
"Minato…"

"Sayori…"

The sun rose.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 ***phew* this chapter was a fun write.  
I suggest using a Base64 decoder to decipher just what Sayori is saying when she glitches out!  
Don't forget to leave a review as it greatly appreciated!  
I hope everyone is enjoying this!  
Until next time!  
~tTM**


	8. Chapter 8

Doki Doki Literature Club  
Self-Insert Extraordinaire, Chapter 8

Love.

"Minato…"

"Sayori…"

Sayori had woken up. She was no longer under the cursed files' influence. I felt relieved, but also embarrassed due to the fact that I was actually on top of her.  
I panicked because I had feared the worst but it should be alright now since she was back to her regular self.

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered as I clumsily attempted to get off of her. Out of pure nerves, I fell headfirst onto the futon because I tripped on one of her legs.  
"Grh! Crap!" I grabbed my head after rolling into a sitting position.

"Minato!" Sayori peeked from above the bed.  
"I'm okay! I'm okay!" I exhaled and got up.

' _ **Well… The night's over… The file must be gone.'**_

"Good morning!" I smiled at Sayori.  
"Good morning!" She smiled back.  
"So… Want to get breakfast?" I suggested, chuckling awkwardly while scratching the back of my head.  
"Sure!" she got up from bed and adjusted her clothes. "But before that…"  
"Huh?" I looked her way.  
The moment after, she was hugging me tight and genuinely.  
"Thank you for yesterday." She proceeded to tighten her grip on the embrace.  
"It was nothing…" I chuckled, hugging her as well. "Just ah… Trouble… Breathing…"  
"Oh! Sorry…!" She let go, chuckling sheepishly.

I have to say that it felt good. I was just afraid that it would make things weird between us. I think I struck exactly what she wanted that… 'protagonist-kun' didn't. Basically show her that the feelings she's having are corresponded, while doing things that we used to do. I firmly believe this was precisely what Sayori wants.

"I can make delicious pancakes." She smiled opening the door.  
"Oooooh…" I was intrigued to say the least. "I do love pancakes."

' _ **This is too much… I can't fall in love with her… I shouldn't… What if I return to my world… Not to mention that I feel weird about dating an actual game character.  
Granted, it sounds great on paper. Dating your "dream waifu" and everything. But in real life terms… It would be weird suddenly accepting it all as reality.'**_

"To the kitchen!" She pointed upwards happily, pretending she was a captain. Or Batman. Either or.

As we arrived to the kitchen she reached for a cabinet and fridge taking out the necessary ingredients for home made pancakes. It was around 5:15 so there was more than time.  
"At least we won't be late today." I joked.  
"You underestimate my power." She looked over her shoulder, in my direction.  
"… Yeah. You're right." I sat down on a bench by the counter and rested my head on my arms.  
"Still sleepy?" She asked, while preparing the mix.  
"You wouldn't believe it." I rolled my eyes.  
"Well… Maybe you should've taken the bed…" she pouted. "You were sick and all…"  
"Ah, but I'm feeling pretty good now!" I pointed out cheerfully, raising my head. "I slept well, believe it or not."

' _ **I mean… If you remove the crawling worry on my back all night, yeah. I did.'**_

"Well, then I'm glad!" She giggled. "I loved the company too."  
"That's good." I sighed of relief.  
"I loved your poem too…" She mentioned as she poured the mix into a pan.  
"Oh…" I chuckled awkwardly. "I mean… I… Uh…" I scratched the back of my head out of embarrassment.  
All she did was giggle some more.  
"Hey…" I squinted my eyes and got up, looking over her shoulder.  
The sight was heartwarming. She had the widest, warmest smile yet. She had a faint blush and teary eyes. I felt my eyes watering up as well. It was no good. I was in love with Sayori.

' _ **Damn it… What a mess…'**_

"Sayori, I…"As I was talking, she turned to me and hugged me once more.  
"You don't have to say it yet…" She said calmly. "I know…"  
I didn't know what to feel. I was so confused. Conflicting feelings. Everything.  
My reality was being shattered.  
Taking her into my arms as well, I try to keep the tears of joy in.  
"We don't want to burn the pancakes." I pointed out, looking at the pan.  
"Oh! Of course!" she let go and ran back to the stove.  
I sat back down and once the pancakes were done we sat down and ate breakfast.

After we were done with breakfast, we decided to get dressed and have a walk before school started.  
The wind was blowing modestly. It was a beautiful morning and it gets better if you spend it with the right person. For me, that person was Sayori.  
She was my bottle of sunshine in this rainy situation.  
"So… Where do we go?" I asked Sayori.  
"I don't know… Anywhere's fine as long as you're there with me." She affirmed, looking away while fidgeting.  
I had the stupidest smile ever and looking away wasn't disguising it in any way.

"How about we just walk to the school really slowly? That way we reduce the chances of you being late." I mocked poking her forehead, like I always do.  
"Hey!" she puffed her cheeks.  
"Is that supposed to make you more menacing?" I crossed my arms, lifting an eyebrow.  
"… Maybe." She looked away, crossing her arms.  
"Come on…" I took her arm and started walking.  
"Ah!" she pouted while being dragged.

And so we began our slow walk to school.  
"By the way, Sayori?" I began. "Did you end up making a poem?"  
"Oh, I did make one. But you can only read it later!" she teased, with a wide smile and her eyes closed.  
"Figures..." I sighed and chuckled, crossing my eyes.

' _ **This is terrible… I'm scared of what Monika might do. Especially because I suspect that she knows what happened this morning…'**_

I shook my head.

"What's wrong Minato?" Sayori wondered, tilting her head.  
"Hm? Oh! Nothing!" I chuckled. "Just… Thinking."  
"Hm… Alright!" She smiled.

' _ **Her reaction… It wasn't a worried one. Does this mean that she isn't as scared anymore…?'**_

"You make me really happy Minato." She turned to me.  
"Huh? Where did that one come from?" I chuckled, embarrassedly.  
"Nowhere. I just felt like saying it… Just in case that you haven't noticed yet!" she placed her hands on her hips, like she owned the place.

"I can see the school." She pointed forward. "We're there already?!" She asked, genuinely shocked.  
"Yeah, that is weird." I noted as I check the clock on my phone. It read 7:15.  
"Woah, time flew." I whistled out of surprise.  
"You can whistle?!" Sayori was even more shocked.  
"Uh… What, you can't?" I crossed my arms, looking at her.  
The girl with the red bowtie took in a large amount of air and prepared to try and whistle… however, all that came out was nothing but the air that she had taken in, but no sound. A result to which I laughed a little.  
"It's not funny!" She extended arms down, like she was making a tantrum.  
"You'll get it eventually!" I comforted, between chuckles.  
She sighed.  
"What do I do with you…" she giggled.  
"Come on. It's almost time for school to begin."

I placed my hands in my pockets as I inhaled. I looked up to the bright blue sky with some clouds.  
"You know, Sayori?"  
"Hm?" she looked at me.  
"You're amazing." I looked at her.  
"Well… Not really…" She looked down, and kicked a pebble. She looked a bit lost in thought as I said that.  
"Huh?"  
"Well… Sometimes I feel really down for no reason! I just feel like going back in time and slap myself so I could redo everything differently." She sighed.  
My eyes widened.

' _ **Of course… That's how I'll fix this. Of course! It was so clear!'**_

"Sayori… Thank you."  
"Eh?" She turned to me.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Just… Know that you're appreciated." I said, smiling.

' _ **Monika… You better be ready. You won't even know what hit you.'**_

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello, it's me again.  
Thank you for all the support! I mean it.  
Special thanks to the MVP who translated the Base64 of the last chapter in the reviews for the rest of readers! I would do that, but it ruin a bit of the magic I think, hahaha!  
Also! I'm opening a Question and Answer! Leave your question in the reviews and I'll see if I can answer it spoiler-free! Ask away as I'm eager to interact with my readers!  
Until next time!  
~tTM**


End file.
